Frozen Mirror Trouble
by puppylover-MCP
Summary: Young Elsa and Anna find themselves in an unfamiliar room because of a prank. Then they find a mirror and get the shock of their lives. (I wrote this before the new movie came out, so no elements from Frozen II. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

"Can't catch me!" five-year-old Princess Anna of Arendelle cried as she raced through the halls of the palace.

"Oh really?" eight-year-old Princess Elsa replied with a smirk as she chased her little sister. "Well, I guess we'll see about that, now won't we?"

A pile of white appeared in front of Anna, and before she could stop herself, the young princess ran straight into the snow. "I should have known," Anna mumbled into the cold powder.

Elsa gleefully walked up and tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it."

Anna stood up and spun around. "No fair!" she protested. "You cheated!" She crossed her arms and glared, doing her best to look angry.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Elsa suddenly stopped and burst out laughing. Anna joined in a second later, as the two sisters could never stay angry at each other for long.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I won't do it again," Elsa promised.

"Promise?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Well…"

"ELSA!"

"Alright, alright, I promise," Elsa responded with a laugh. "Until next week," she added with a small smirk.

Anna was about to protest but thought better of it. Besides, crashing into the snow had been fun, and it somehow seemed wrong to make Elsa not do something that was a part of her. "Fine," she agreed.

"Hey, I have an idea," Elsa spoke up, leaning down to whisper in Anna's ear. "See that door right there?" She motioned to a white door to the left of the sisters and Anna nodded. "Well, how about we go hide in that room, and scare the next servant that goes in?"

Instantly, Anna's eyes lit up and she grinned mischievously. The sisters looked around to make sure no one was watching them before quietly going into the room and closing the door behind them. It was pitch black inside, so Elsa used her powers as a small glow to see by so she could find the window. Finally, she found what she was looking for, pulled open the curtains, and light instantly filled the room. From their surroundings, the girls could tell that they were in a storage room of sorts, and it was very, very dusting and full of old boxes.

"Hey, Elsa, I don't think I've been in here before," Anna commented.

"Me neither Anna, but…" Elsa trailed off as she noticed a tall item in the corner that was covered by a large, white sheet. "Wait a minute, what's that?"

The princesses walked over to inspect the item. "I don't know," Anna replied, "but let's find out!"

"Anna! Wait, I don't think we should-" But before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna had whipped off the cloth and the girls found themselves standing in front of a mirror. It was rather large, and Elsa estimated it was probably a little taller than her father. The glass was surrounded by a very detailed frame. Carved into the wood were several spirals, crocuses matching Arendelle's symbol, and little snowflakes. At the bottom of the mirror, just below the glass, was a small inscription. Elsa and Anna bent down to examine the symbols, and after a moment, Elsa recognized them to be Old Norse runes, although she couldn't read them.

Mesmerized, the oldest princess slowly reached forward and traced the symbols gently with her fingers. "Wow," she breathed. "These are-" She was interrupted by a bright flash of light from the mirror, so bright that the girls scrambled backward as quickly as they could and covered their eyes. The light dimmed after a second, but before the sisters could lower their arms, the flash came again. This repeated until the light had come and vanished a total of four times.

Finally, the girls slowly uncovered their eyes. What they saw shocked them so badly that they could only stare with their mouths hanging open.

_ Meanwhile, in a time ten years in the future…_

Eighteen-year-old Elsa paced back and forth inside her room. "Stop it!" she whispered urgently to herself. "Control it! You are in charge, not the other way around. Your powers do not control you, you control them."

Just then, an all too familiar sound reached her ears. Knock-knock-kno-knock-knock. "Hey, Elsa? I know what your answer's going to be, and honestly, I'm not even sure _why_ I'm asking, but do you want to come do something with me? We can go to the stables, take a walk around the garden, go sock-sliding, slide down the banisters, or I could even introduce you to Joan!"

Elsa was about to ask who Joan was, but then she remember her sister's hobby of talking to paintings. "The answer is yes," she whispered. "I would love to do those things with you, but I can't." Elsa sighed longingly. "Not now. Go away, Anna," she replied in a louder, stern voice.

"See?" Anna shot back. "This is why I don't understand why I'm dumb enough to even open my mouth. Bye, I guess." Elsa heard Anna's footsteps fade down the hallway.

After a second, the crown princess resumed what she had been in the middle of. And that was trying to thaw her room, which was covered in ice. "It's only one more week," she reminded herself. "One more week to hold out and they'll be back." As usual, her thoughts of 'Conceal, don't feel' didn't get rid of the frost. "Oh, Mama, Papa," Elsa whispered. "_Why _did you have to leave? If you were here, you could probably help me. Oh never mind, that's just hopeless wishful thinking. Nothing anyone could ever do can solve this problem; this curse."

Suddenly, a bright flash surrounded her, and her bedroom vanished.

_ Meanwhile, three more years in the future…_

"So, Anna," Kristoff spoke up, "tell me more about your sister." The ice harvester was still rubbing his nose protectively after almost getting impaled by an icicle. He stared ahead at Olaf and found that the little snowman was doing what he had done since they had started walking together, and that was zig-zagging back and forth across the path while taking in all the snowy, cold scenery.

"Well, she's really nice," Anna replied, "and she always acts nervous. Oh, and she likes to hide in her room. Beyond that, I don't know her well enough to describe her better, since she's locked herself away from me for thirteen years. But I do know one thing, she's the best sister I could ask for. By the way, I'm hungry. Can we stop for lunch? Do you eve _have _anything for lunch?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Carrots, and that's it."

"Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go sit down over here to eat." Anna led the way off the path and into a snowy clearing before plopping down on the cold ground. She looked up at her fellow traveler expectantly.

Kristoff sighed, rolled his eyes, and pulled a carrot out of his bag before handing it to the princess. He pulled out another carrot, gave Sven a bite, and then bit off a piece himself. "What exactly are you planning to say to her once you find her?" he asked as he and Sven continued nibbling on the orange vegetable.

Anna scrunched up her face in disgust at the slobber dripping off of the carrot. Then her face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "I'm actually not sure, but I'll cross that bridge when and if we find Elsa." After a few seconds, Anna stood up, a troubled look on her face. "Actually, can you excuse me for a moment? I need to figure that bit out." She walked several feet away before pacing back and forth as she tried to come up with a plan.

Kristoff shrugged, grabbed another carrot out of his bag to share with his reindeer, and turned his back to Anna. He didn't notice the bright flash of light, or the fact that the princess had disappeared.

_ Meanwhile, at the top of the North Mountain…_

Queen Elsa stood on her balcony, gazing out at the surrounding mountains. She couldn't believe the freedom she finally felt. She was the happiest she had been in years. But, as always, something came along to dampen her spirits. "Anna would love this," she thought. And of course that brought up memories of the accident, the last thirteen years, and the coronation the day before. Elsa sighed and slowly walked back inside her palace. "Why can't anything ever be simple? The moment I'm free and happy, I think of the past and everything goes downhill." She laughed quietly. "How ironic. I told myself that the past is in the past, yet I still can't seem to forget it! I almost wish I could be as forgetful as Anna sometimes."

Elsa gasped as the word 'forgetful' brought up even more memories. These memories were of an ancient troll wiping all remembrance of magic from little Anna's head. Elsa sat down against an icy wall and curled up into a ball. She barely noticed as a white flash of light surrounded her.

_ Meanwhile, one more year later…_

"Anna, will you please stop?" twenty-two-year-old Elsa pleaded as her sister insisted on forcing spoonful after spoonful of soup into her mouth. "I'm fine, and I can take care of myse-AHOO!" Several snowgies popped up and started running around the room.

Anna smirked. "I'm not so sure about that. Now stop fighting me and let me get this into your mouth."

Elsa obediently opened her mouth, and the now nineteen-year-old princess shoved a metal spoon full of hot soup in. "Anna, I have to get back to work. I rested most of the afternoon yesterday after your party. I'm pretty sure I'm fine now. ACHOO!"

Anna's smirk grew more intense as she watched the growing herd of snowgies chase each other. "You're still sneezing. Therefore, you're still sick."

Elsa gently pushed her younger sister aside, stood up, and walked over to her desk. "Anna, I promise you that I'm fine," she said as she started to pull her chair out. "Besides, just because you sneeze doesn't mean you're sick. In fact, a lot of things can cause one to-ACHOO!" she was interrupted by her sneeze, followed by a bright flash of light which caused both girls to squeeze their eyes tight.

A moment later, the light went away, and the sisters stumbled forward slightly before opening their eyes. Anna almost screamed at what she saw, but Elsa clamped a hand over her mouth before she could. A few feet in front of the sisters, with shocked expressions matching their own, sat younger versions of themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," Anna said slowly when she had found her voice. "This is _really_ strange." She shivered, noticing the temperature had dropped several degrees. "Alright, sis, I know this is weird, but you don't have to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out," Elsa replied with a confused look.

"I sort of am, but I'm pretty sure that's not me," came a familiar voice. The sisters whipped around to see another version of Elsa standing behind them, except this one was wearing an icy blue dress.

"I-I'm sorry," came a shaky voice. "I guess you all should probably stay away from me."

"That sounds _very_ familiar," Anna mumbled before turning to find yet another version of her sister standing off to the side. From her appearance, this Elsa was definitely from the years surrounding the king and queen's death.

Just then, the Elsa from Anna's birthday felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around in surprise to see what at first looked like her sister, and it was, but a younger version. "Oh, sorry," this Anna apologized. "Forgive me for tapping you. You're not going to blow up like you did yesterday, are you?" Elsa slowly nodded her head, still in shock.

"Um, what's going on?" eight-year-old Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little weirded out here," five-year-old Anna chimed in.

"Well, it seems that-ACHOO!-we have all ended up in the same room with versions of ourselves from different years," Elsa explained, and I'm pretty sure you can tell which one it was.

All eyes went wide at the snowgies that appeared out of nowhere. The eight-year-old and eighteen-year-old Elsas shrieked and jumped back, post-coronation Elsa looked confused and surprised, and the five-year-old and eighteen-year-old Annas rushed forward and started playing with the little snow creatures.

Meanwhile, nineteen-year-old Anna reached forward and gently grabbed her sister by the shoulders. The sister from her time, that is. "Elsa, are you sure you're alright?"

Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance but smiled. "Yes, Anna. Stop worrying about me, because I'm perfectly fine." She turned to the others. "Alright, first things first, what were you all doing before you found yourselves here?"

The Anna who was still Hans' fiancé stepped forward. "Kristoff and I were eating lunch, and I was trying to think of what to say to you. Or is it you?" She paused in confusion motioning back and forth between the Elsa in the blue ice dress and the Elsa in the green ice dress. "And then I was practically blinded before finding myself in this room."

"That was on the way up to your ice palace, after we met Olaf," birthday Anna clarified. "I guess we know where she came from. And I'm guessing you're from the same time, right?" she asked, pointing to the Elsa who had been hiding up at the North Mountain.

That Elsa nodded. "Uh, I guess so. I was looking around at the mountains, enjoying my freedom, and then I started thinking about-oh, never mind."

The Elsa in the green dress looked at her younger self in sympathy. "Yeah, that's actually happened to me a lot of times."

"But now I'm here to help you with it!" the Anna who was worried about her sister's cold piped up cheerfully. Her sister smiled back.

"What?" blue-ice-dress Elsa spoke up in confusion with a little fear.

"You are?!" hands-in-gloves Elsa echoed. She sounded terrified, but also a little hopeful.

"Yes, finally," the Anna who was reunited with her sister replied. "And will you _please_ quit pacing? I know you're not meaning to lose control, but it's freezing in here!" That only caused the younger Elsa to pace even faster, and frost formed under her feet, quickly covering half the floor in seconds.

"Anna, calm-ACHOO!-down. I was terrified of practically everything then, remember?"

The Anna who now a very strong dislike for Hans rolled her eyes. "Alright, Elsa who-at-the-moment-is-around-my-age, since you won't listen to me, can you at least tell me what you were doing?"

Conceal-don't-feel Elsa sighed. "I was pacing in my room, trying to-wait, wait a minute. You know about my powers?"

"Yes," the Elsas and Annas from after the coronation said at the exact same time.

The Elsa who was still supposed to be hiding in her room looked even more nervous and her eyes grew wide as the temperature dropped even more. "Well uh, I was trying to unfreeze my room, and I was reminding myself that Mom and Dad would only be gone another week. I also turned down another offer to play with-um, I'm just going to say Anna to make things less confusing, because the sister from my year doesn't seem to be present-and then I was here."

"Alright," the Anna who was in love with Kristoff responded, "now we know she's from when Mom and Dad went on that, uh, two-week trip." Anna tried to swallow the lump in her throat and saw ice forming at her sister's feet. This sister was, of course, the one with the cold. "What about you two?" she asked, pointing at the youngest version of Elsa and herself.

All eyes turned to the two little girls. The hiding-in-her-room and the hiding-in-her-ice-castle Elsas stared in surprise at five-year old Anna's head, before realization dawned on their faces. Eighteen-year-old Anna was a little confused at not finding the white streak that she was told she was born with.

"Well, at least we know they're before you went all silent on me since they're happy and a certain streak is missing," nineteen-year-old Anna commented. The Elsas from three years before and one day after the coronation winced, the Elsa with a cold shot her sister a look, nineteen-year-old Anna shrugged in response, and the Anna who had just recently met up with Olaf grimaced. The youngest versions of the sisters looked confused.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Young Elsa asked.

"What am I talking about?!" the Anna who still had the white streak in her hair screeched. "Only the last-" she was interrupted by her sister's hand over her mouth. Well, the sister from a year in the future, as her version of Elsa was still too terrified to touch anyone.

"No, don't tell them," twenty-two-year-old Elsa scolded as she slightly glared at her younger sister who was from a year in her past. "They need to experience it for themselves. Now girls, do you mind telling us what happened?"

"Uh, okay," five-year-old Anna replied slowly. "Well, we were playing tag in the hallways, and Elsa cheated-"

"Did not!"

"-by making a pile of snow in front of me. Then Elsa came up with the idea to come in here and scare one of the servants."

"Anna uncovered that mirror," eight-year-old Elsa interjected, pointing at the object she was talking about, "and there were strange symbols at the bottom. I stroked them, and then this flash of light appeared. Next thing we know, you're all standing here."

"So those symbols had something to do with bringing all of us here," conceal-don't-feel Elsa spoke up. Everyone turned to her in surprise, as she had been pretty quiet until now. She slowly walked over and bent down next to the mirror before inspecting the runes. "It says, 'Within this mirror lies the future, whether it be bad or good, sad or happy, painful or helpful' and it's written in Old Norse." Everyone then raised their eyebrows and stared. "What? I've studied Norse Runes in my spare time."

"Your never-ending spare time, you mean," the Anna who hadn't reached her sister's ice palace yet mumbled.

"Hey look! All that frost is gone!" Little Anna pointed out. The Elsa who had just inspected the mirror's symbols sighed in relief. "Hey what's with the gloves? Are you cold?" Little Anna asked.

"The cold doesn't bother me, Anna, remember?" eight-year-old Elsa reminded her sister.

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot." A confused look flashed across Young Anna's face. "Then why are you wearing them?" She ran over to inspect her future sister's gloves.

Eighteen-year-old Elsa's eyes grew wide in fright and she quickly backed away. Nineteen-year-old Anna rushed over, scooped up her younger self, and returned her to the sister who hadn't struck her in the head yet. "A word of advice," the older Anna told her younger self, "that Elsa and the one in the blue ice dress are kind of scared to be around you. Stick with your version and mine, okay?"

The youngest Anna nodded. "But why?"

Everyone except for the Anna from the coronation and the youngest versions of the sisters looked at each other. "You'll find out soon," they said in unison. Everyone heard a crash suddenly and whipped around to find a pile of boxes on the floor, courtesy of the snowgies.

"What in the world are those things?" Young Elsa asked.

The oldest Elsa groaned. "Adorable but a bit of a nuisance, that's what they are."

The oldest Anna shook her head. "No they're not, they're just a bit mischievous."

"But they almost destroyed your birthday party!"

"But they didn't, and you really need to stop stressing. They're actually called snowgies, or as Olaf likes to call them, little brothers," the Anna who had just had her birthday added in reply to Young Elsa's question.

"Olaf?" everyone except the two oldest Anna's and Oldest Elsa asked in surprise.

Nineteen-year-old Anna nodded. "Yup. Elsa made him. She also makes the snowgies when she sneezes." Just then, Elsa sneezed, proving her sister's point.

The oldest Elsa groaned again. "Is there a way to get these things out of here before someone comes in and discovers them or they find a way out of the room?"

The Anna who had just celebrated her first real birthday since Elsa had been locked in her room grinned. "I have an idea that's fun, and it will get the job done." Just then, a bright flash of light appeared, and when it was gone, the snowgies had vanished. The oldest Anna crossed her arms in annoyance. "No fair! I had a super awesome idea!" she stuck out her tongue at the mirror.

"Um, guys? Where's Anna?" Young Elsa piped up, sounding worried.

"Right here!" the teen Annas spoke up in confusion.

Young Elsa shook her head. "No, I mean my Anna. The Anna from my time."

A worried look crossed the oldest Elsa's face. "I don't know, but we'd probably better try to find her before she-" Elsa was interrupted by the door slamming open. "-finds our parents and tells them what's going on in here." Sure enough, Young Anna stood in the doorway with a grinning expression, the king and queen standing in shock right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, King Agnarr found his voice. "What are you doing in my castle, and how did you get in here?" he asked sternly.

The Elsas and Annas from after their parent's death gasped as tears came to their eyes. "Mom, Dad, it's us," the Elsa who didn't know about the eternal winter yet said, although she didn't even move a step closer.

"Just from the-ACHOO!-future." The king and queen stared in shock and horror at the snowgies, who headed straight for the door. They didn't make it very far before they found themselves surrounded in a solid ice cage.

"You know what, Elsa? I really think we should recruit ¬Kristoff to take all these things up to your ice palace so Marshmallow can keep an eye on them," the oldest Anna suggested.

The Elsa with a cold groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Marshmallow would be happy about that. Not," she pointed out sarcastically. "Though if Kristoff will do it, I'll personally give him and Sven a year's supply of carrots."

"Who on earth is Marshmallow?" Queen Iduna asked.

"He's a giant snow monster that Elsa made to throw me out of her ice palace when she was still terrified to be around me and right after she struck-Ow!" Anna was interrupted by her sister's elbow in her side. "But uh, yeah, other than that, you don't want to know."

"So all of you are really our daughters from the future?" King Agnarr asked.

Everyone nodded. "Well," the oldest Anna added, "except for the me from her time since she doesn't know about Elsa's powers yet." She motioned the Elsa who was now hiding in the corner and clasping her gloved hands to her chest.

"But I know about her powers," Little Anna spoke up in confusion.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" King Agnarr asked suspiciously.

"And are you okay, dear?' Queen Iduna asked, directing her question at the Elsa who was in the corner. "Why are you wearing those gloves? Are you cold?"

All the Elsas except for the youngest looked at each other with pained expressions. "You don't want to know," they replied in unison.

"Just, enjoy every second of playing with your sister while you still can," the oldest Elsa added sadly to the youngest versions of herself and Anna.

"Why, what happened?" Young Elsa and Anna asked at the same time.

Oldest Anna and Elsa glanced at each other, at their parents, and then their youngest selves. "Unfortunately, you'll find out rather soon," Elsa explained sadly. "Just, Little Me, don't ever forget that Anna loves you, no matter what you've done."

"She-she does?" eighteen-year-old Elsa spoke up from the corner hopefully.

The oldest Anna nodded. "Of course I do! Nothing would ever change that. Not even when you're sick and refuse my help because you're too worried about your work." At this she shot a teasing glance at her version of her sister, who rolled her eyes in amusement. "Anyway, Elsa-who's-a-year-younger-than-me-right-now, I would love to give you a hug to prove it, but I won't unless you say I can."

Teen Elsa shook her head sadly. "Thanks, but I'd rather you not. It's too dangerous."

Oldest Anna shrugged. "Whatever you say. But it's not dangerous. You wouldn't hurt me from a hug."

"Not intentionally that is," twenty-one-year-old Elsa muttered.

"I wish I would have realized that years ago, Anna," Oldest Elsa said in reply to her sister's comment.

Oldest Anna nodded again. "Exactly. Besides, you had those gloves on all the time. How would you hurt me?"

Oldest Elsa responded with a sigh. "I already explained that to you, Anna. It isn't just my hands. Once my powers began getting stronger, I guess I was afraid I'd turn you into a popsicle just from my emotions. Also, by that time, I was too used to being afraid of being around you. I was still nervous for almost a month after the Great Thaw, remember?"

Oldest Anna rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, guess I forgot about that."

King Agnarr cleared his throat. "If I may ask, what in the world are you all talking about? And what on earth is a 'Great Thaw' anyway?" He sent a questioning look toward the second oldest Elsa and Anna.

"I'd rather not go into detail because it's a rather painful memory that still haunts me to this day," the Elsa in the blue ice dress explained. "As for the second part, I have no idea what they're talking about."

Eighteen-year-old Anna spoke up next. "One, I have no idea, but I'm guessing I'm going to find out soon since older me seems to know about it. Second, I'm not sure, but I think it might have something to do with the eternal-" She was interrupted by her older self's elbow in her side.

Oldest Anna shook her head. "Don't say what I think you were about to. Just don't. Not yet, at least."

"Eternal what?" second-to-oldest Elsa asked. "Did I do something? What was it this time?"

Oldest Elsa nodded. "Yes, you did something, but it's not important right this minute. Just know that the problem was fixed."

Oldest Anna tugged on her sister's arm. "Um, Elsa? Maybe we should stop talking about this. I think we've confused everyone about different details by now."

"Yeah, you have!" Youngest Elsa spoke up. "And I would never hurt Anna, or be too scared to be around her!"

The older Elsas and Annas ignored the younger girl's statement since there was no point in arguing. "Anyway," Oldest Anna said, "before we went into that discussion, I was going to tell my youngest self something." She turned to the little girl in question. "Little Me, never forget that Elsa loves you, and although it may not seem like it, what she does is to protect you, not because she hates you or something. Oh yeah, and when you ride your bike down the stairs, try not to crash into the suits of armor," she added with a grin. Everyone laughed in response, as they were all accustomed to Anna's sometimes reckless personality.

"I'm pretty sure I heard a crash somewhere in the castle accompanied by screams of thrill at least once a week," Oldest Elsa pointed out. "The crashes were usually followed by a shriek of 'Princess Anna!' and Dad scolding you. I seem to recall an incident when you were ten where you nearly destroyed the kitchen. I heard the servants yelling at you all the way upstairs!"

Oldest Anna looked confused. "How did you hear that?"

"I have sharper hearing from all those years stuck in my room. Also, the servants were yelling really loud. To further explain, I could usually identify when a person was coming down the hall toward me and who it was. For example, Dad's footsteps are heavy and loud, Mom's are soft and quiet, and yours are always accompanied by the sound of skipping, running, or a crash." Oldest Elsa stifled a giggled behind her hand when she was finished.

"You're just jealous because I have the art of crashing into things and breaking them and you don't," Oldest Anna shot back with a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"Do you really have an ice palace?" Youngest Anna asked excitedly. "You keep mentioning it."

Coronation Elsa nodded with a proud smile. "Yeah. It's on the North Mountain."

"North Mountain?" Coronation Anna echoed. "That's where I'm going. I guess that means Kristoff and I were right. Also, does this mean I'll get to see the palace? What's it look like?"

Oldest Anna smiled. "It's absolutely amazing! Just looking at it makes you speechless, and there's no way to describe it in words." The two oldest Elsas grinned at Anna's gushing. "Oh, and it makes Kristoff feel like crying whenever he sees it." Oldest Anna giggled at the memory.

Just then, another flash of light appeared, throwing everyone back. When it cleared, the snowgies that had begun to pile up again had vanished, and three figures lay on the ground in front of the mirror. The figures stood up slowly, looking dazed, and everyone gasped as they realized who they were. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Youngest Elsa commented. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, on the other hand, felt like passing out from the constant surprises.

The youngest of the three figures jumped up and immediately ran over the king and queen, throwing her arms around both of them. "Mom! Dad! I've missed you so much!" she turned back around to the mirror to face another girl. "Elsa, do you see who it is?"

The newest Elsa, decked out in her coronation gown, nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, Anna, I see them."

"Alright, can somebody please explain what's going on here?" Kristoff, the third figure, asked. "I was looking around for Anna 'cause she disappeared, and then this bright flash of light showed up and I was dumped here!" Noticing the second oldest Anna, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, there you are. I know your sister isn't exactly around at the moment, but she'd probably have my head if I lost you, since, you know, she's the queen and all."

"Yeah, I think I would," Oldest Elsa joked, receiving a look from her version of Anna. Kristoff only looked more worried. "Kristoff, it's alright. I was only joking." Elsa clarified with a laugh.

Kristoff looked confused. "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before. Well, except for that one time, but never mind. Wait, why are there four of you? No, wait. There's five of you! And four Annas! And the former king and queen! And here I thought this whole mess that started last night was the weirdest thing I've ever seen! I've got to be dreaming."

Oldest Anna shook her head. "Nope, you're not. This is all real."

Noticing all the people in the room, the newest Elsa shrieked and backed into the same corner that eighteen-year-old Elsa was hiding in.

"Alright, so what were you doing when you found yourselves here?" Oldest Elsa asked the new-comers. "Except for Kristoff, of course, since he just told us."

A dreamy look appear in new-comer-Anna's eyes. "Hans and I were trying to get Elsa's blessing, when that flash of light appeared." Oldest Anna groaned at the mention of her former fiancé.

Actual Coronation day Elsa stepped forward, a determined look in her eyes. "I already told you, Anna, you can't marry a man you just met!"

"Oh, I remember those words all too well," Oldest Anna muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but that is very good advice, Your Majesty!" Kristoff spoke up.

"And who told you that?" Post-Coronation Anna asked. "Your love expert friends?" Kristoff ignored her.

"As your older sister and your new queen," Coronation Elsa continued, "I command you to drop the subject until we get back, alright?"

Coronation Anna groaned, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes, but nodded meekly. "Fine, but I still don't think you should be asking me what I know about true love when all you've been doing for the past decade is shutting me out."

"Can you two please not start that argument here?" Oldest Elsa asked. "You can finish it once we figure out how to get back to our separate times, alright?"

"Yeah, trust me. That's a lost cause with Elsa," Oldest Anna added. "Once she makes up her mind, she won't change it. Which I'm actually glad for sometimes, like a certain incident I will not name but I am very glad for Elsa's decision, even if I didn't like it at the time." Oldest Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Wait a minute here," King Agnarr spoke up. "Did you just say you were the new queen? How old are you? You seem rather young" The king looked really worried.

The Elsas and Annas from the coronation and after glanced at each other sadly, while teenage Elsa looked slightly scared. Finally, Coronation Elsa spoke up, standing as stiff as a statue. "Yes, I am the new queen of Arendelle. I was coronated just this morning, in my time that is. And, I'm sorry Dad, but I'd rather not tell you my age right now if I don't have to."

Awkward silence filled the room. It was then interrupted by Coronation Anna. "Hey, where'd you get that dress?" she asked, directing her question at Post-coronation Elsa. "It's amazing! And, wait a minute. I know this sounds weird, but it looks magical. It also looks like ice."

Coronation Elsa gasped as she realized what her sister's words meant. "Oh no, this isn't good, this cannot be good," she muttered as she backed into the corner again.

Post-coronation Elsa, remembering that this Anna didn't know about her powers at the time, thought a minute before replying. "Thank you. And you're right, that is weird. I mean, magic? Seriously? What kind of crazy talk is that? And how would it be made of ice? That would be extremely cold, I'll bet. Although, we should probably find out sometime if someone can make a dress like that, because it sounds like it would be an interesting thing to see and wear." She finished with a nervous laugh.

"Don't," Oldest Anna spoke up. "We um, found someone who could do it. I tried it on and about froze to death. Oh, and Elsa thought it was a good idea to make me leave it on for as long as possible. I ended up with a cold and had to stay stuck in bed for three days!" she added as she sent an annoyed glance at her sister.

Oldest Elsa laughed. "Yes, and that is so horrible that you can't be up running around and crashing into things." The oldest pair of sisters grinned at each other and giggled.

"Ice is my life," Kristoff spoke up, "so I know it when I see it. And believe me, that's not ice. It's too sparkly. Then again, I just about got my nose impaled by an icicle, so I think my brain's a little disoriented right now."

The two oldest Annas giggled at the memory of the ice harvester walking right into the sharp object. "What are you complaining about?" Post-coronation Anna asked. "Olaf actually got impaled!"

"He's a snowman, that doesn't count," Kristoff muttered under his breath, quiet enough that only the Anna from his time heard him.

Oldest Elsa glanced at her sister, a questioning and amused look in her eyes. "It was on our 'daring adventure', as I'm going to call it now," Oldest Anna replied with a laugh and a shrug. "Kristoff and I were walking through a path filled with icicles and talking, he wasn't paying attention, and his nose soon ran into one of the things. Olaf did the exact same thing a few seconds later."

"Daring adventure?" Coronation Anna echoed.

"You heard me right," Oldest Anna replied. "An adventure filled with snow and ice. Lots of snow and ice. Wolves, reindeer, a rugged mountain man who's a bit strange sometimes and talks to the reindeer-"

"Hey!"

"-Snowmen that are somehow walking and talking, trolls, a sister who's being a bit stubborn-"

"Um, excuse me?"

"-while you're trying to help her, a weasel of a duke, a creep whose name I'd rather not mention right now, a fall down a two hundred foot drop into a pillow of twenty feet of snow, the snow monster that chased you toward the cliff, white hair, extreme cold, a frozen heart, Elsa ending up in the dungeon because of the same guy whose name I absolutely refuse to say, and finally, a happy ending for the both of us."

Everyone stared at the oldest pair of sisters. "If what you're telling me is true," Coronation Elsa said slowly, "then I am extremely terrified as of right now."

Oldest Elsa shot a stern look at her sister before turning to her younger self. "It's true. But don't worry. Everything turns out perfectly."

"So, this adventure you're talking about is in the winter?" Coronation Anna asked. "Because that's about the only time of year when there's ice and snow."

Oldest Elsa, Kristoff, and the two oldest Annas looked at each other. "Well um, I guess you could say that. It was technically winter, after all," Kristoff responded.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Post-coronation Elsa asked with folded arms and a frown. "You're starting to make me nervous, especially since the Anna from my time and that man seem to know and I don't."

"You'll find out soon enough," the Anna in question replied.

"Seriously, how did you not know about that until I told you?" Oldest Anna asked her sister quietly.

Oldest Elsa shrugged. "The mountains are covered with snow all year. Also, I had other things to worry about than staring down at Arendelle to see if it was frozen or not." Just then she sneezed, and more snowgies popped up.


	4. Chapter 4

Instantly, Coronation Day Anna screamed and ran forward, kicking off the head of one of the little snowmen. The Elsa from the same day looked absolutely terrified. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," she muttered.

"Well, um, the secret's out, I guess," Oldest Anna spoke up.

"What secret?" Coronation day Anna asked, eyeing the snowgies nervously.

"This," Oldest Elsa replied as she used her magic to fix the snowgie whose head had been kicked off.

Coronation Day Anna's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You have magic? How? I mean, it's really cool, pun not intended, but just, how?"

"I was born with it, that's how," Young Elsa spoke up, slightly confused as to why her sister was still surprised. "Why are you so shocked? You've always known about my magic."

"I have?" Coronation Day Anna turned and stared suspiciously at the sister from her time, who was curled up in a ball on the floor against the wall.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Queen Iduna chimed in, "but did you really say something about a frozen heart a short time ago, or did I imagine it?"

"No, you didn't," Oldest Anna replied as she stood up from the floor, clutching something in her hand. "Elsa accidently froze my heart and I turned to ice around a day later while I was protecting her from Hans. And I can't believe I just said that creep's name. In fact, the version of me who's standing next to Kristoff, that is his name by the way, is on her way toward that fate. Oh, and I'm still wondering what in the world was the good in erasing my memories of Elsa's magic. I mean really? She kept herself away from me anyways, so I'm not sure it would have hurt if I could have remembered. Then again, as persistent as I am, I probably would have convinced Elsa pretty quickly that her magic wasn't dangerous if that was the case. Right now, I'm actually kind of glad that I kept pestering Elsa about marrying that prince even when she said no, because if it wasn't for her powers being revealed and the eternal winter that followed, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Everyone stared at the oldest Anna in shock. "ANNA! What did you tell them all that for?" Oldest Elsa demanded.

Oldest Anna shrugged and opened her hand to reveal a small piece of paper. "This thing dropped out of the mirror. It says that everyone will lose their memories of this event. Well, except for you and me, as when we get back to our time we'll remember being here on all those separate occasions. We'll even remember back when we found the mirror. Here, read it for yourself."

"Hans is a creep?" Coronation Day Anna shrieked.

"I revealed my powers?" the Elsa from her time exclaimed.

"Eternal winter? Is that what you weren't telling me?" Post-coronation Elsa demanded.

"I lost my memories?" every Anna except for the oldest asked at the same time.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Oldest Anna replied. "Now to straighten things out here, the youngest versions of me and Elsa are probably only a few months or weeks away from Elsa giving me a literal brain freeze and that white streak. Followed by that is our trip to the trolls to heal me, which was also the same night Kristoff got adopted by the trolls. Oh, and the rock trolls are Kristoff's love expert friends. Anyway, Grandpabbie erased my memories of Elsa's magic so he could heal me. Oh, and he told Elsa to control her magic and that fear would be her enemy. Then the gates were closed and Elsa and I were isolated from each other for the next thirteen years. Shall I go on?"

Oldest Elsa shrugged. "They won't remember it anyway until much later, so what's the harm?

Oldest Anna then continued the story. "The Elsa over there with the white gloves on is from around the time that Mom and Dad were lost at sea. Sorry about that, by the way. But please don't anyone freak out. Three years later, when Elsa turned twenty-one, she was crowned queen. But then, after I got engaged to a certain prince after I had only just met him, we went to ask Elsa for her blessing on the marriage. That's where the new-comers are from. Except for Kristoff, that is. In fact, I think they're from just a few seconds before I pulled off Elsa's glove and pushed her too far, causing her to accidently reveal her powers, freeze the fjord, run away to the North Mountain, and unknowingly cause an eternal winter. And, actually, all of you are going to experience that for yourselves soon, so I'll quit wasting my breath. Just one more thing. Yes, Elsa's sparkly blue dress is made of ice, and so is the green one."

"Now that you've said all that, I'm not so sure I want to go back," teenage Elsa spoke up worriedly.

Before anyone could say anything else, the familiar flash of light appeared. When it had vanished, a familiar snowman stood in front of the mirror. "Hi everyone! Hi Elsa One, Elsa Two, Elsa Three, Elsa Four, and Elsa five! Hi all four Anna's! Hi Sven! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Instantly, Queen Iduna, Young Elsa, Young Anna, Teenage Elsa, and Coronation day Anna all screamed in unison, which led to the Anna who hadn't met Olaf yet in her time to kick the snowman's head off.

"Um, Elsa?" Oldest Anna piped up. "Maybe you should, I don't know, keep your snowmen a safe distance away from me in the future until I get used to them."

"That actually might be a good idea."

"Girls, what is that thing?" King Agnarr asked.

"That would be Olaf," Post-coronation Anna replied.

"Olaf, what were you doing just before you came here?" Kristoff asked.

"Me and Sven were looking for you and Anna because you were gone," Olaf responded as he picked up his head and placed it back where it rightfully belonged. "Sven the reindeer, that is, not you." Kristoff groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Hey, guys?" Oldest Anna called waving a piece of paper in the air. "This just fell out. It says to be ready 'cause we're about to go back."

Oldest Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't think Mom and Dad can handle anymore surprises." The oldest pair of sisters rushed forward and gave their parents a hug, followed by the remaining two teenage Annas. Teenage, Coronation Day, and Post-coronation Elsas were a little more hesitant, but they quickly gave their parents a loving squeeze before backing away.

"Remember what we told you," Oldest Anna said to her and Elsa's youngest selves. "Never forget that your sister loves you very, very much, no matter what happens." With that, a final flash of light appeared, and everyone except for the king, queen, and Young Elsa and Anna vanished.

"Girls, why did you bring us in here?" King Agnarr asked.

A confused look flashed across the sisters' faces. "I don't know," Elsa replied.

"And why is that mirror uncovered?" Queen Iduna added. "Goodness me, we all need to get out of here. It's too dusty, and you'll get sick." The king quickly threw the large blanket back over the mirror, closed the curtain on the window, and the small family walked out of the room.

"I think I'll lock up that room," King Agnarr mentioned suddenly. "It looks like it's mostly for storage anyway." He then walked off down the hall on his way to complete his task, and the queen soon followed.

Left behind, Elsa and Anna stared at each other. "Anna, is it just me, or did I hear a voice telling me to never forget that you love me no matter what?"

Anna shook her head, slightly confused. "Nope, I heard whoever it was telling you that. They told me the same thing."

"That's funny, I can't seem to remember who it was."

"Maybe it was Mama or Papa?" Anna suggested.

"No, couldn't have been. It didn't sound like them."

Anna shrugged. "I guess it'll be a mystery then. Hey, wanna play more tag?"

Elsa grinned and formed a snowball in her hands. "You bet I do." Laughing, the two princesses chased each other down the hall. The voice remained a puzzle in their heads for many years, but they never forgot what it said. During her years of confinement to her room, Elsa held on to that voice that continued to repeat in her head, reminding her that Anna loved her, no matter what she had done. It gave her a slight glimmer of hope that everything would be alright again someday.

As for Anna, she never forgot the words either. When she was mad enough at Elsa that she wanted so badly to punish the older girl by yelling mean things at her and banging her door down, Anna somehow remembered that Elsa was doing what she did to protect her. With her memories of Elsa's magic gone, Anna didn't know what she was being protected from, but she knew without a doubt that her sister loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

** Epilogue: Fourteen years later...**

Elsa and Anna stumbled forward and collapsed in a heap on Elsa's bedroom floor. "Well, that was sure interesting," Anna mumbled as she rubbed her head. "It's not everyday you run into your dead parents and younger versions of yourselves."

"Yeah, that was a little weird," Elsa replied.

"But, wait a minute," Anna said slowly, a load of memories coming back to her. "We've been there before!"

"We have?" Elsa asked. It was at that moment that she remembered. "Oh, that's right! We have! That voice we heard, it was you all along!"

Anna giggled. "It was you, too. We both heard something from our older selves."

"And now we're the older selves. Wow, this is all just a bit confusing."

"Yeah. But I never forgot what older me-or is it present me?-said, you know. I was always reminded of it at the times when I was the most mad at you. Somehow that stopped me from trying to break your door down." Anna giggled again at the memories.

"Same here," Elsa responded. "It was the one thing that reminded me that you would never hate me or call me a monster, even though I hurt you. It made me look forward to the day that we would hopefully be together again."

"I love you, Elsa. Lots and lots."

"I love you, too, Anna, I always have."

"Well," Anna spoke up, rising to her feet. "How about we go ask Kristoff about taking the snowgies up the North Mountain? Then we can get some ice-cream or chocolate!"

Elsa smiled. "Now that sounds like a very good idea." With that, the two girls walked out of Elsa's bedroom, chattering and laughing about different things like sisters should.


End file.
